How Much Time Do We Have?
by Ninjette Twitch
Summary: Heero is always away on missions. But the few moments he does have, he spends it with her. This is a lemony series devoted to those precious times our two love birds finally get together. Lemony Goodness in Every Chapter!
1. Just Until Morning

**Chapter 1 - Just Until Morning**

Ninjette Twitch

oOo

"Well that was a B.E. performance in there today, Princess," Duo grinned as he walked Relena to her bedroom. Relena chuckled behind her hand.

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to get a little dramatic when talking with over-idealistic politicians," she joked. Duo grinned.

"Aren't _you _an over-idealistic politician?" He said, coming to a stop in front of her bedroom door.

Relena turned to face him, an incredulous look on her face. "Hence the drama," she replied as if it were the most obvious response. Duo roared with laughter, holding his stomach.

"You are something else, Princess. Now, I gotta go," he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Big date night with Hil! Trowa is downstairs if you need him. And I'm only a call away."

"Go, Duo! Have fun. Tell Hilde I said hi and girls day on Saturday," she said, pointing a finger at him.

"Girls day! I'm _so_ getting my hair done!" Duo teased lightly, earning him a playful smack on the arm.

"Goodnight, Duo!" she said sharply before opening her bedroom door.

"Night, Princess!" Duo called in sing song over his shoulder and Relena shook her head at her friend's antics. But as she flipped the light on and swung the door shut behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks, her breath catching in her throat and her things dropping to the floor.

Standing in the middle of her room was the man who stayed in her dreams and had captured her heart; Heero Yuy. He stared at her intently and she had to fight the urge to run to him.

With a shuttered breath, she asked, "How much time do we have?"

He took a moment to answer, as if deciding whether or not to actually tell her. But this had been their understanding; currently their only form of correspondence. While Heero had made sure to set her up with an abundance of over the top security measures, even making sure the rest of the pilots were always around whenever she needed them in some aspect or another, he himself was always on mission. And while she understood that these missions were necessary, required even, for peace to continue...she missed him.

"Just until morning," he finally answered, not making any move toward her. Hearing his voice broke her control and she launched in his direction, kicking off her shoes as she dashed across the room. In one swift motion, she threw her arms around his neck, crushing her lips against his. Heero immediately returned her passions, circling his arms tightly around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. She felt a tear trail down her cheek as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue full access to tango with hers.

He lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs securely around his waist. With ease, he carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. His lips left hers to trail wet kisses down her face and onto her neck. She sighed in delight, moving her head to the side to give him better access.

"Oh, Heero. I've missed you so much," she whispered, her voice hitching slightly in her throat. He stopped his movements and moved back up to look her in the eyes.

"I've missed you too," he said sincerely. With a small smile, she pulled him back down for another heated kiss. Without breaking their lip lock, he sat up just slightly, bringing her up with him, and began unbuttoning her white button up blouse, pulling it from the confines of her pinstripe dress pants. She bit his bottom lip as she pushed his Preventer jacket off his shoulders. He shrugged it away, tossing it to the floor before returning to take off the rest of her shirt, throwing it on top of his jacket.

They broke their kiss just long enough for Relena to pull Heero's white t-shirt over his head, dropping it off the bed beside her. With light, soft fingers, she gently trailed down the toned muscles of his body, tracing every scar, dipping into every crevice. Her breath hitched and she looked back to see a small smile placed on his tantalizing lips. She grinned back and he charged her again, this time pushing her back down onto the bed.

With little effort, he rolled them both over, letting her gain the upper hand as she straddled his waist. From this vantage point, Heero could gaze up at her lace clad breasts. He sat up, reaching around to unhook her bra with a flick of his wrist. He'd gotten quite good at that. She reached down to unbutton his pants, fumbling slightly when his mouth latched around her nipple and he began sucking. She let out a moan, her fingers laced through his hair, slightly yanking on the messy chocolate strands. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her tightly against him as he switched breasts, letting her feel just how hard he was. She let out a gasp as he bit slightly before rolling them back over.

He gave her no time to process, his lips moving back down her body, leaving marks she would surely find in the morning, but would still be able to conceal. She moaned, her fingers intwined in the soft strands of his hair, as he reached the waistband of her dress pants. He made quick work of them, unbuttoning and sliding them down her long legs along with her panties. She spread her legs slightly and he grinned as he moved back up her body, touching his lips back to hers.

She lifted herself just enough to reach down and push his pants and boxers down his hips. He moved to help her, kicking them off and throwing them aside before positioning himself at her entrance.

Sometimes they had foreplay. But tonight, it had been far too long. And all the other wanted was each other.

He paused above her and she stared up at him in anticipation. He softly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a small smile, one he reserved _only_ for her.

"I love you, Relena," came his gruff voice, sounding like music to her ears. She smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't give her the chance. He crushed his lips to hers and swiftly thrust into her. They both moaned into each other's mouth; her at finally being filled. Him at finally being home.

He broke the kiss to stare into her eyes as he lifted one of her legs to her chest and pulled out before thrusting in again. He started a pace that wasn't feverish, but wasn't slow either. She felt her nails dug into his skin and his head fall into the crook of her neck as his thrusting started to pick up. Lifting her other leg, she wrapped it around his waist and used her newfound leverage to thrust her body onto his, sending him deeper inside her.

He grunted in response, a sound that just made her even more wet as he pulled out and thrust back in. They met over and over, their bodies slapping together as their breathing intensified. As her moans grew louder, he became more vocal, unable to hold back the grunt and groans above her as he pushed faster and harder.

"Harder, Heero," she moaned. And like the dutiful soldier he was, he followed orders. She drew her hands away from his back, knowing for sure that she was probably scaring him more with her nails, and grasped the sheets of the bed like an anchor. He lifted his head up, staring into her eyes as one hand grasped hers, lacing their fingers together. The other hand held himself up as he pushed erratically into her.

With his hair matted to his head with sweat, and his face contorted in pleasure, she relished seeing him like this. It turned her on more than anything else to know that only she could bring him to this point; making him feel the way he did right now. That was _her_ job and she took immense pride in it.

She could feel the tension building in her stomach and knew it wouldn't be long now. He was coming close too, as evident by the way he pounded into her, as well as the moans of her name tumbling from his mouth. It was sexy and erotic and she couldn't help but thrust herself faster into him, tightening her muscles to massage him more.

His hand holding him up moved between them, rubbing her mound with his thumb. That was it. In a flash of blinding white light, her whole body tensed, and she came, loudly shouting some semblance of his name. She squeezed him like a vice, sending him over the edge with a few more well-placed thrusts and a curse spilling from his lips.

He collapsed on top of her, his head dropping into the crook of her neck and using his elbows to hold himself up as they both tried to catch their breath. She draped her arms around his neck, tracing designs gently down the muscles that rippled down his back. She could feel where she had scratched him and kissed his shoulder in apology.

He lifted his head again and looked down at her, a small smile playing on his lips. She could stay like this forever, caught in his Prussian blue eyes. He brushed some matted hair from her jawline, tucking it behind her ear as his eyes traced her face, memorizing every detail.

She moved a delicate hand to his cheek and he leaned in, closing his eyes against the feel of her palm against his skin. He sighed slightly and she watched his face drop, the change so small others wouldn't have even noticed. But she knew him like no other. She could tell when his mood shifted.

He gently pulled out of her, earning him a groan of disapproval as he moved beside her and laid on his back, a small pride filled grin on his face. She rolled over to face him, snuggling her head onto his shoulder, an arm draped around his waist. He curled an arm around her and pulled her tighter to him. But as she tilted her head up to look at him, he was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She sighed as she brought a hand up to his chest.

"Go ahead," she huffed.

"What?"

"Say it," she demanded. But he remained silent. So instead, she propped herself on her elbow and looked down upon his face. His eyes finally met hers and she instantly knew what was going on in that amazing, analytical brain of his. She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"You don't deserve this," he said finally and she huffed again with a roll of her eyes. "Relena," he pressed, "you deserve to be with someone who can be with you all the time. Someone who is actually worthy of you and can-"

"That's enough," Relena demanded and she gently brought her hand to his cheek, turning his head just slightly to force him to look at her. Even though his face held the same stoic look he always had, there was pain in his eyes. She hated that. "I'll not say this _again_, so pay attention. You are who I want. In any and all aspects that I can have you. And do not _ever _think you are unworthy of me. We are worthy of each other, understand? We _deserve _each other. We _fought_ for each other. I love you, Heero Yuy. And I don't want to hear this talk again. Got it?" She ended with a finality that made him smile.

In one motion, he lifted himself to crush his lips to hers and push her down on the bed. She giggled underneath him. Then gasped as he entered her again. They made love the rest of the night, finally falling asleep in each other's arms in the early morning hours.

As the sun rose and the light pooled into her bedroom, Relena opened her eyes and glanced to the side to find an empty bed. Her eyes widened as she quickly sat up.

"Heero?" she called out in slight panic. But relief flooded through her as he walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and adjusting his jacket. "I thought you left without saying goodbye," she sighed in solace. He gave her a slight crooked smile as he made his way to her side of the bed and sat down.

"You know I wouldn't do that. Though, I do have to go now," he stated. She groaned in disapproval as she flopped back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. He chuckled slightly in response.

"So early?" She whined.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said as she sat back up and gently took his face in one hand. "I'm just glad I got to see you," she whispered as she pulled him closer.

Without a word, he crushed his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her sheet clad body and pulling her against him. Relena let go of her sheet and wrapped both arms around his neck, gripping his messy hair in her fingers and holding him to her as she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. She eagerly gave him access, their tongues exploring each other's mouths like they had time and time again.

He finally pulled away, bringing a hand up to cradle her cheek as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Relena," he said with an honesty that made her blush.

"I love you too, Heero," she replied as she tried desperately to hold her tears at bay. He gave her a small smile as he stood and headed toward the door, giving her one last look before he headed out.

She sat there for a moment, deciding not to cry about his leaving and instead to enjoy the moments she got to spend with him. With a sigh and a smile, she laid back down and snuggled into the pillow beside her that now held his scent of gunpowder and metal. She needed a bit more sleep before she started her day at work.

oOo

So, I started this series as just something fun to do. Just different yummy, sexy scenes featuring one of my favorite couples. I did a similar series with Sailor Moon: The Hot and Heavy Chronicles.

Anyway, I hope you like this! If you're interested in more chapters, check out Gundanium Girls. It's a group consisting of me, Revy679, and Wings Landing. There will be more chapters written by the three of us on there.

I've got some more chapter ideas brewing, and a few started. *wink* Hope you enjoy!


	2. Half an Hour

_This is the second chapter in my How Much Time Do We Have series. I also wrote this one for the Church of Lemons on AO3. You guys should definitely check out the other works on there. There are some really great writers creating magic for you!_

_Big shout outs to my betas for this one; Beej88, Revy679, JenJenGundamFan, and Wings Landing. _

_Enjoy!_

oOo

Relena sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling slightly as she stared at the papers on the table in front of her. She wanted to scream at the man currently telling her everything she was trying to do was wrong. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at the politicians sitting around the table, discussing her ideas on the terraformation of Mars.

"I understand your concerns-" she started but was promptly interrupted, causing her to clamp her mouth shut to prevent herself from screaming in frustration.

Rep. Jones continued talking and she rubbed her forehead as the slight headache she'd woken up with this morning was starting to settle in. She glanced up at Trowa standing guard at the door, and he raised one brow in slight amusement. Hiding a smirk behind her hand, she couldn't help but remember Trowa telling her earlier how much trouble this particular politician was going to give her. As usual, he was right.

Relena turned her attention back to the politician as a soft knock resounded at the door. She paid it no mind, noting that Trowa had stepped out to see who it was. She looked at the clock on the wall. Still, an hour left of this damned meeting. She was over it and just wanted to go home. If they could come to an agreement, this meeting could end early!

Trowa stepped back in and she watched curiously as he made his way to her side. "Ms. Relena, there is someone here to see you," he said in a conspiratorial tone.

Relena looked up to him in shock, ignoring the representative who was still talking with the others. "Tell them to set up an appointment. I can't leave this meeting now. I want to get it over with," she stressed softly so as to not draw attention to herself. Really, what was Trowa thinking, interrupting her meeting like this? He _knew _better.

With a nod, he moved back to the door and stepped out. Relena sighed to herself and looked back to the paperwork in front of her. She couldn't even pay attention to the conversation going on around her, though she knew she should be. But frustration had gotten the better of her and she picked up her pen to doodle in the corner of a spare sheet of paper she had.

She felt more than saw Trowa approach her again but ignored him as she colored in her little drawing of a Gundam. Honestly, though, it looked more like a box robot. She never did have that artistic touch.

She frowned to herself, though, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trowa crouch next to her beside the chair. Before she could turn to look, determined to finish the wings of the Gundam that looked more like horns, he spoke, and she quickly realized it wasn't Trowa at all.

"I do wish you would reconsider," he said, and she dropped her pen, whipping her head around to face him.

Heero sat crouched beside her, looking up at her from his position on the floor. She gasped as her jaw dropped and she stared at him with wide eyes. Her lips moved but nothing came out.

With a slight twitch of his eyes, he brought her attention back to the men and women seated around her table, all eyes directed on her. For a moment, her mind when blank, shock still in control of her body.

"Ms. Relena?" One of the women asked softly and upon hearing her name, she snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes," she started, babbling slightly. "Right. I apologize," she stood abruptly, straightening out her skirt, "but you'll have to excuse me a moment."

Eyes widened around the table as Heero stood beside her and took a step back, giving her room to push her chair back just slightly.

"This is highly irregular!" Jones cried out, his face contorted in anger.

"I know," Relena muttered as she came around the table. "And I am very sorry. But...there's been an emergency. I'll return as quickly as possible." She made her way to the door, Heero in tow. "Please continue the meeting. I'll be right back." She slipped through the door and into the hallway, Heero right behind her.

Outside in the hall, Trowa stood waiting, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. "I've cleared the office two rooms down on the right."

Relena looked down the hall, figuring out what door her guard was talking about. She grinned as she looked back to him, a giggle caught in her throat. "Isn't that Jones' office?"

His smirk didn't change as he gave a slight shrug. "I failed to pay attention to the name on the door," he lied. Relena rolled her eyes, a grin spreading across her face, and turned to Heero.

"How much time do we have?" She bit the corner of her lip as his eyes darkened.

"My shuttle leaves in half an hour." His voice came out gruff and she shuddered slightly.

With a deep sigh, she smiled. "Then I guess we shouldn't waste any time, should we?"

With a wink, she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her to the office in question. She threw one last glance to Trowa and mouthed a 'thank you'. He gave her a wink before she pulled open the door and tugged Heero inside.

As she softly closed the door and turned around, Heero was already on her, clasping his hands to her face as his lips pushed against hers. She was caught off guard only for a moment before clutching the front of his Preventer jacket and pulling him tight against her as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

Heero pulled her from the door, his lips still firmly attached to hers, and walked her backward toward the mahogany desk owned by Representative Jones. When the back of her legs came in contact with the desk, she hitched her legs up, climbing onto it and knocking over pens and paper clips and other random objects, scattering them across the workspace. Relena laughed into his mouth and pulled away just long enough to push some of the offending items away before returning her lips to his neck.

Heero frowned and picked up the nameplate from the desk, looking it over as Relena trailed kisses down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt. "This guy is giving you a lot of problems?"

She hummed into his chest as she pushed his shirt off his shoulder, letting it hit the ground at his feet. "Just a normal politician giving me a hard time," she hummed into his collarbone before latching on and nipping at the skin between her teeth.

"Do you want me to kill him for you?" He dropped the nameplate back onto the desk in disgust as she detached from his collar to laugh. He frowned down at her, his chocolate locks falling into his dangerous eyes. "I'm serious."

Relena grinned up at him. "I know you are," she chuckled before grasping the back of his neck and pulling him down to her, biting greedily on his lower lip before attaching her lips to his and slithering her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned softly and wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her flush against him and lifting her off the desk. She gasped against his mouth and tightened her grip around him so she wouldn't fall as he maneuvered them to the other side of the desk, seating her on top of Jones' desk calendar. She pulled away to look up at him in confusion and he gave her a slight grin.

"If we're going to do this right, it needs to be on the side he usually sits on."

Relena's eyes widened and she released a heated breath. "God, I love you," she breathed as she grasped his face and pulled him into a kiss. His hands moved to her hips.

"My lucky day. You're wearing a skirt."

She pulled away slightly and grinned before hopping off the desk to stand in front of him. "And it unzips for easy removal." Using two hands, she fumbled to find the zipper on her hip and dragged it down, letting the skirt fall to the floor and pool around her feet.

He lifted his gaze from the skirt around her ankles and gave her a mocking glare. "Why do you need an easy to remove skirt when I'm not here?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, a seductive smile playing on her lips as she pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Oh, you know. When it's been a long day and I want to get out of my clothes as soon as possible, play with myself, and pretend it's you."

He let out a primal groan before capturing her mouth again with his, lifting her just slightly back on to the desk, shoving things onto the floor to give her more room as he pushed her down.

His mouth moved against hers violently as he pulled her hips against his, letting her feel exactly what her words were doing to him. She moaned when she felt his hardness pressing through his Preventer's pants and ground her hips into his.

Heero broke their kiss, pulling away to reach back and grab the chair behind him. He took a seat and reached forward, pulling her panties off and throwing them to the side. Relena propped herself on her elbows to watch him as he spread her legs wide and dipped his head between her thighs.

She sucked in a harsh breath of air as his tongue flicked over her clit. His eyes moved to hers, watching her as she watched him, flicking his tongue against her again. She hissed and propped her feet against the armrests on either side of Heero, giving herself more leverage as he dug in, nipping and sucking on her lower lips. Her head fell back and she moaned as she felt something coil in her stomach. Her breathing hitched as his tongue trailed a line up and down, dipping in slightly before running back up.

She was moving against his mouth, unable to stop herself from twitching her hips beneath him. She could feel it. She was almost there. Just a little more…

Heero chuckled into her, sending vibrations rushing through her before he pulled away and she groaned in frustration. She tried desperately to catch her breath as he stood from the chair, and she once again propped herself up on her elbows to watch as he unzipped his pants and reached in to pull his hard cock out. He grunted softly in relief, finally free from his confines.

Holding himself in a tight grip with one hand, he leaned over her, his other hand pressed against the desk beside her head to hold himself up. She laid back down as he pressed the tip of his cock to her, rubbing it up and down against her folds. Her eyes closed, and she moaned and arched her back. When she opened her eyes, he was staring down at her, a smirk on his lips.

"For the record," he grinned, "I'm the only one allowed to give you a _hard time_." She broke into a smile and giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to crush his lips to hers.

Heero tangled his tongue with hers, his kiss hot and passionate as his lips moved against hers. Without warning, he slammed himself inside, causing them both to gasp against each other's mouths at the feel of her wet channel surrounding his thick, velvet steel. His hand that was holding himself moved to grip her waist as he began moving inside her.

He broke their kiss but didn't pull away, choosing instead to rest his forehead against hers as he pushed and pulled inside of her. Relena wrapped her legs around him, planting her heels in his back to encourage him on. He grunted above her and pumped a few more times before pulling out and backing away, breathing heavily.

She was confused for a moment and brought herself back up on her elbows to look at him. He was leaned over just slightly, his eyes closed as he tried to regain control of himself. She immediately understood. He'd almost come too quick and was trying to slow himself down.

Relena smiled as she sat up on the desk and watched him. Most women would get upset if their man came too soon. But she was not one of those women. She took immense pride in the fact that she could make him come so fast.

He licked his lips as he stood tall again, his cock dripping and standing at hard attention. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't want this over that quick."

Relena smiled and pulled him by his shirt into her arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crushed her lips to his. His hands moved to her hips before running his hands lightly across the top of her thighs. His fingers dipped between her thighs, running a thumb across the underside of her clit. She gasped into his mouth and thrust her hips against his hand.

She dropped a hand from his neck and grabbed his cock, running it through her delicate fingers. He groaned but pulled away from her, grabbing her hips and sliding her off the desk to land on her feet. Relena grinned as he turned her to face the desk, pushing her over onto it. He ran a hand up her spine under her dress shirt before trailing it back down to her hips. She spread her legs as wide as she could get them as he positioned himself behind her and thrust in again, earning a groan from them both.

She gripped the edge of the desk above her head tightly, crying out loudly as he pulled out and slammed back into her hard. Then he started a steady pace, his hand grasping her hips tightly to keep her in place as he thrust in and out of her.

She tried to help, pushing her hips backwards into his as he pushed forward, but he kept her in place, holding on as his thrust became harder and faster.

Her breathing was ragged, and she tried her best not to be too loud in her moaning as she knew this office wasn't soundproof and she was sure Trowa, and anyone else currently roaming the halls, could hear what was going on. But she couldn't help it. He was so big inside of her; stretching her walls and wrecking her as he pounded into her from behind.

"Fuck, Lena," he growled out through gritted teeth, the sound sending shockwaves and heat through her system. His hands were on her ass, squeezing as his cock pulsated inside her and she knew it wouldn't be long for either one of them.

"Yes, Heero," she panted. "Right there. Right -" and that was all she got out before an explosion coursed through her body and her eyesight went white.

She tensed around him, tightening even more as euphoria took over her body and cascaded around her. She heard him groan loudly, felt him push into her a few more times before he cursed again and shuddered inside of her.

He pumped a few more easy times, riding out the wave of ecstasy before pulling out of her and crashing into the chair behind him. Relena didn't move, still trembling from the aftermath as she tried to catch her breath.

Behind her, Heero chuckled and she could almost hear the grin as he said, "Just stay like that. That's an amazing view."

She chuckled, too; imagining exactly what he was seeing. Her, naked from the waist down, bent over a desk with her ass in the air, juices from both of them dripping down her legs.

She stood, twisting out a crick in her back before she turned to face him in the chair. He stared up at her as she walked toward him and straddled his waist, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck as her fingers ran through his hair.

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"Hopefully not long." He leaned forward, kissing her jaw before trailing his lips down her neck. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned her white dress shirt as he latched onto her collar bone.

"Heero," she moaned, feeling the heat start to pool between her legs again. "I don't think we have enough time to go again."

"They won't leave without me." He moved to kiss her lips but she leaned back away from him. He looked up at her, eyes slightly widened with confusion.

"Well if that's the case," she whispered seductively and reached a hand down between them to grab his already hard again cock, stroking it up and down. Heero sucked in a breath through his teeth as his eyes slid closed. "Then just don't go back. They can just wait for you forever."

She leaned forward to nibble on his ear as her hand continued its movements. "Because I need you here. With me. Always." She shifted above him, positioning him at her entrance. "Permanently inside of me." Her breath was hot on his ear as she slowly lowered herself, sheathing him inside of her.

He hissed in pleasure and she gasped, feeling him stretch her once again. "See," she breathed, pulling herself up, feeling him slide out of her until just his tip was nestled inside. "Isn't this so much better than one of your missions?"

She watched his face contort and heard the groan escape him as she slid back down. His eyes shot open as his fingers laced around her hips and he looked her dead in the eyes. "Trust me. You are better than _everything_."

Her breath caught in her throat and she crushed her lips onto his, letting her hips start to move faster against him. His tongue was in her mouth, dancing with hers as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

She broke away to lean back, giving him a full view of him disappearing inside of her. He bit his lip as he watched, and she noticed the way his eyes darkened. Finally, his grip on her hips tightened, and he groaned as he helped her move, pushing her down on him over and over.

Relena's hands moved to his, and her simple touch brought him out of his stupor. Prussian blue eyes, the ones she could lose herself in over and over, met hers as she slowed above him. "If I have to wait so long to see you again, I want to make sure you remember this."

"I could never forget," he grinned up at her. She would never get tired of that smile. "And I already told you, I shouldn't be gone too long this time."

Pressing her forehead against his, she rolled her hips into him again, sending him deeper inside her. He groaned loudly as his head fell back against the chair. Clasping a hand to his cheek, she drew his face back to hers, making sure his eyes were focused only on her. She could feel his breath against her lips and it only fueled her forward.

"20 minutes without you inside of me is too long," she breathed. Heero let out a harsh curse before his lips attacked her in a bruising kiss, his hand moving to the back of her neck to hold her in place.

This time he let her have control as she began to move again. Their kiss broke with her movements and they stared into each other's eyes as she brought herself up and back down on top of him. His breathing was starting to hitch and she tried her best to keep the moans to a whisper, but she was sure they were bound to have an audience outside the office door.

Her end was coming; she could feel the build-up coiling in her stomach. And she knew the man under her well enough to know that the curses coming from him meant he was almost there too.

Without warning, he dropped a hand between them and rubbed a thumb against her clit. That was it. She felt her body tighten and threw her head back against the blinding white light, biting the inside of her cheek to keep the cry of ecstasy from echoing throughout the office.

She barely felt as Heero's hands grabbed her hips again, moving her against him until he came with a harsh groan.

Relena collapsed against him, her body slack as they both tried to regain control of their labored breathing. After a few moments, Relena sat up just enough to look at him, and gently cupped his cheek in her hand. "I can't believe you interrupted my meeting," she grinned down at him.

He raised an eyebrow and a small smile crossed his lips. "I can't believe you almost turned me away."

She didn't miss the slight teasing note in his voice and had to reflect for just a moment on how far he'd come; from that teenage boy who'd threatened to kill her countless times, to the man beneath her who playfully teased her.

"Well, a little heads up would have been nice," she giggled softly. "I would have rescheduled my meeting to begin with!"

"But where is the fun in that?" He grinned as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

Relena jumped when a soft knock came at the door and it opened just a crack. "Just so you guys know," Trowa's voice came through the door, "the meeting is almost over." And without another word, he closed the door again.

Relena looked back to Heero. His playfulness was gone and in its place was a somber look. "I'm sorry." He winced slightly and she was sure it was because she knew her face had just fallen. "I have to go. And you have to get back to your meeting."

She nodded with a soft sigh and finally stood, pulling him out of her in the process and earning a disappointed groan from both of them. Heero stood as well and began getting dressed as she searched for her skirt and slipped it on.

"Well," she sighed, picking up her panties and holding them out with one finger, "these are pretty useless now." Heero stared at them a moment before snatching them from her hands and shoved them in his pocket. "Heero, what are you doing?"

"Well, you can't put them back on. And you can't carry them back into the meeting. This is the best course of action. I'll return them next time I'm home."

She smiled as she took a step toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like when you call Earth home."

"I'm not calling Earth home," he corrected, and she frowned slightly. "I'm calling _you_ home." He brought a hand up to brush some hair behind her ear and she felt like her heart was going to burst. "Wherever you are, that's home for me."

Relena smiled as she pulled herself to him, crushing her lips to his. His arms snaked around her waist and hugged her tighter to him as his lips moved against hers.

When he pulled away, she understood why. It was time to go. He had a mission to go on and she had a meeting to finish. He took her hand as he led her to the door. She glanced back one more time to take in the disaster they were leaving for Jones when he got back to his office. She giggled behind her hand and looked to Heero, who gave her a smirk and a wink.

When he opened the door, Trowa's back was the only thing visible as he was closely guarding the room. Her acrobatic guard took a few steps away and turned to face them, a knowing smile on his face.

"I hope your reunion went as planned," he joked. Relena couldn't help another giggle at the glare Heero gave him.

"Yes, thank you, Trowa," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying her best to get it back to normal. She couldn't very well walk back into her meeting looking the way she did. "I appreciate you keeping watch over the door."

"Any time. But now, you're late for your flight." Trowa looked to Heero who nodded back. Then he looked back to Relena. "And your meeting is ending in 10 minutes."

Relena's eyes widened. "Right! Okay, I've got to get back in there." She quickly turned to Heero, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come back to me safe."

He reached down and kissed her passionately on the lips before saying, "I will. Trust me." Then he turned on his heels and headed down the hallway, giving her one last look before he turned the corner.

Relena sighed softly and turned to Trowa, who was holding out a comb. She chuckled as she took it, running it through her hair to straighten it. "Thanks." After handing it back to him, they headed back down the hall to stand in front of the meeting door. "Alright, Jones," she said to herself. "Let's work this out."

And with a final smile, she opened the door and went back to work.

oOo

_So, what did you think? Reviews are the best and encourage me to keep this series going so leave them! _

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
